


Rift in Space

by cobblestoner



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Extended Scene, First Kiss, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Public Nudity, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestoner/pseuds/cobblestoner
Summary: "He’s felt the call of the void his entire life. Now it’s literally crying for him. " Drabble/short fic. Grindelwald offers himself to his obscurus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

“I’ll give you anything, Credence.”

The black cloud looms, pausing, twisting, full of screams wrought from the city of New York. The dark wizard wearing a body named Graves is a minuscule figure beneath Credence’s seething tower of boiling pain. Grindelwald submits to it. He is breathless, wide-eyed, open mouthed and humbled at the feet of of a god. Grindelwald is most powerful wizard alive and the world’s natural king, but Credence is a rift in space. Credence is a horseman of the apocalypse. Credence is power, what Grindelwald loves most, and he swears he’s fallen head over heels in love. Albus’ boy Newt would know this feeling - awed and fascinated as he is by his dragons and thunderbirds. In his own way, isn’t Credence a magical creature? A rare and precious one, hurtling swiftly to extinction unless someone can harness him. Grindlewald spreads his arms. He offers himself to the mass of inky shards and glittering smoke.

It regards him. The dark wizard knows he is being seen. He feels Credence’s eyes, Credence’s raw adolescent desire. He can almost make out hollowed skullforms watching him in the smoke, half-appearing and dissolving. The obscurus leans in, descending over him, smoke creeping over the concrete sidewalk as it curls around him. Grindelwald imagines the screams of London, Berlin, and Tokyo.

And then he is slammed back. He shouts wordlessly as his back collides with a brick wall. Dark material grips his skin. The smoke has a tingling quality. It feels neither hot nor cold; it feels like unstable particles, elemental decay. And then he hears a voice in his head.

"I wanted. YOU."

The obscurial’s voice is booming gravel, but Grindelwald can hear the rage and despair and longing nonetheless. His blood rises in response. He’s hot already - violence turns him on. Credence retreats across the street like the drawback of a tsunami, leaving Grindelwald panting against the wall.

He’s felt the call of the void his entire life. Now it’s literally crying for him. 

Grindelwald walks towards the obscurus, out into the boulevard. He brings his hands to the scarf draped around his neck. He pulls it off, throws it away, followed by his tie. He rips off his robes and shirt, dropping them and the wand in his pocket on the cold ground. The obscurus gathers around him once more as he kicks off his shoes. He strips his trousers and pants as well. 

He stands naked in the street, raises his arms. Shows Credence what he’s truly offering.

His body is beautiful in the street lamps, in the moonlight refracted through the obscurus. He knows it. Grindelwald gazes up with Graves’ kind eyes and magnetic charisma. Shows Credence his own desire. His assurance in their destiny together. 

He hears distant gasps from some terrified muggles sill watching and feels a thrill in that, too.

The obscurus swirls around him in a low circle. Then it rushes up. It knocks him back onto to the ground upon his own clothes. Cosmic energy roars over every inch of Grindelwald's naked skin and half-hard cock. He closes his eyes and groans. When he looks up a smokey shape is forming over him, solid flesh behind his shoulders, and then Credence is kneeling next to him. Holding Graves’ naked body half in his arms. Looking down with the abyss in his eyes.

They stare at each other. 

Credence raises a hand to Graves’ brow. As his fingers stroke over Graves’ face, down his jawline, the street beneath them rumbles and cracks. Credence’s obscurial energy is still volatile, barely under control. Grindelwald replies by blowing out the street lamps hanging over them. No wand, not even a hand motion. Sparks cascade down and Grindelwald grins. 

Credence looks up, watches in wonder. It sounds like fireworks. His face is red from crying but the bursts of light reflects so prettily in his shining dark eyes. He looks back down at Graves, and this time there’s fierce lust. Grindelwald knows the MACUSA is close. But he gets on his elbows and meets Credence’s smooth lips. They kiss once, twice, Credence trembling in what Grindelwald knows suddenly is his first kiss, and then Credence whispers a soft, “Oh,” and his lips part and the ground shudders as their tongues twist together…

“STUPEF-“ Grindelwald hears, but he’s already slipped a hand down into the pocket of his discarded robe. He disapparates them both before the aurors’ spell hits.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many amazing fics for this ship already exploring both light and dark potentials. So many great ideas and interpretations. This is just a little contribution; I wanted to write down what was going through my head during the climax of Fantastic Beasts. Thank you so much to everyone who is writing and contributing to this fandom. Comments and constructive crit from fellow Gredence fans are all 100% welcome :)


End file.
